


Something

by SamDaBookworm (LHorcrux)



Category: JAMES PATTERSON - Fandom, Maximum Ride - James Patterson
Genre: Gen, One of my first fanfictions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4794266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LHorcrux/pseuds/SamDaBookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Maya died, Fang went insane. Now he stays locked in the basement where he cries for the only one who mattered. Upstairs Max, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, Total, Akila, Ella, and Valencia live a quiet life.</p><p>Max is going. She doesn't expect a goodbye, and she doesn't plan to come back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something

You are safe. You are okay. The flock is safe. The flock is okay. Breath in. Breath out. Okay. Now let's go over what you know.

My name is Maximum Ride. I am 17 years old. The flock and I live in Arizona at my mom's house with her and my half-sister Ella. Dylan was killed in a mission four months ago. Fang lives locked in the basement because he's been mentally unstable since Maya died six months ago. I don't know where Jeb is. The 99 percenters didn't end the world. We stopped them. Angel grew her wings back and we were able to fix her eyesight. I don't know what evil plans are being cooked up at the moment, but they're going down, I know that at least.

I shook my head out of my stability exercise that Angel has me do every morning and every evening. She doesn't want me to end up like Fang.

I walked out of my attic bedroom. As I walked down the stairs and through the second floor hallway I passed doors. Closed doors. Angel and Nudge's door.

Iggy and Gazzy's door.

Total and Akila's door. I silently descended the staircase. My feet touched the cold maple floors in the entryway. I walked down yet another hallway.

I passed Ella's room, an open door to a bedroom. Full of posters of popstars and boybands. Blue and purple walls. I moved on.

My mother's room. Softer colors. Ocean blue. Furniture the color of the darkest chocolate. I walked on.

A locked door. Padlocked. Screaming. Yelling. Crying. Muffled by the six inch thick door leading downstairs. Downstairs was forgotten hope. Forgotten love. Love that died when Maya fell to her death. Love so strong that when it was lost it took all sanity with it.

I turned a corner. The huge kitchen. Stainless steel appliances. A huge table with seven chairs. A smaller table for Total and Akila. Through the archway. Into the living room.

"I'm going out." I said.

No one noticed. I sighed. I opened the sliding glass door and stepped outside onto the porch. I shivered. In one motion I threw back my jacket and unfurled my wings.

"Max." Someone said behind me.

I turned. It was Angel. I smiled lightly. "Hey. I'm going out."

"Goodbye Max." Angel whispered. She ran up and hugged me.

"I'll be back soon." I said.

"No you won't." She told me.

I stared at her confused. After a moment I took off, soaring through the air. I heard her voice in my head,

_Not for a long time, Max. But you will. And I'll still be here. Waiting._


End file.
